


Club Night: Tooth

by J-Bfan (Mysterie)



Series: Karaoke Night [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/J-Bfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better way to tell a person how you feel than with song when you can't find the words or the nerve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club Night: Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Nicest Thing by Kate Nash

Tooth sighed as she watched Jack pull Jamie in for a kiss. She couldn't help but feel jealous, she'd liked Jack first... but the winter spirit hadn't been interested. He'd just wanted to have fun and really Tooth had been too busy to pay him too much attention until it was too late... So, she figured she'd tell him just how much he meant the only way she could get the nerve to do. She'd sing it. The song she'd chosen she thought was perfect for it. She'd searched the Internet last night to find the perfect song.

 

_All I know is that you're so nice_

_You're the nicest thing I've seen_

_I wish that we could give it a go_

_See if we could be something_

  
Jack and Jamie seemed to be listening with polite interest, as were the rest of her friends. It had actually been Sandy's idea as the smallest of the Guardians had pitched the idea of a Karaoke night to North, who owned the place as an "off holiday" thing and though he co-owned it with a human, the magic of the place kept anyone from actually suspecting anything. To everyone but any spirit that might come in, she was just another human woman. No human could see her wings or would notice that she was floating instead of walking.  
  
  


_I wish I was your favorite girl_

_I wish you thought I was the reason you are in the world_

_I wish my smile was your favorite kind of smile_

_I wish the way I dressed was your favorite kind of style_

 

Jack felt a little guilty as he listened to Tooth sing. She'd always had a crush on him, but she hadn't really seemed to act on it; he'd known from the start, after he'd become a Guardian and she'd hugged him. He'd seen it in her eyes, the way they'd sparkled when she'd hugged him and her sheepish look when Baby Tooth had scolded her. 

 

_I wish you couldn't figure me out_

_But you always want to know what I was about_

_When I was upset_

_I wish you'd never forget_

_The look on my face when we first met_

 

Jamie squeezed Jack's hand, he knew that Jack felt guilty that Tooth felt something for him and he didn't return it; he'd seen the jealous sadness in her eyes when Jack had brought him to the pole that first time to announce with him that the two were a couple. He felt bad for her, but she'd had years on Jamie to make her move and hadn't so he didn't feel as bad as Jack did, though the tremble in her voice did feel like a punch in the gut.

 

_I wish you had a favorite beauty spot_

_That you secretly loved_

_'Cause it was on a hidden bit_

_That nobody else could see_

_Basically, I wished you love me_

_I wish you needed me_

_I wish that you knew when I said two sugars,_

_That I actually meant three_

 

Sandy sent Tooth a sympathetic look. He'd encouraged everyone to come, but he knew too well that Tooth wasn't over Jack yet. He'd hoped that maybe a spirit would come or maybe a special human would appear to distract her from her broken heart. So far that hadn't happened, but the night was only beginning. It could still happen.

 

_I wish that without me your heart would break_

_I wish that without me you'd be spending the rest of your nights awake_

_I wish that without me you couldn't eat_

_I wish I was the last thing on your mind before you went to sleep_

_Look, all I know is that you're the nicest thing I've ever seen_

_And I wish that we could see if we could be something_

_Yes I wish that we could see if we could be something_

 

**Author's Note:**

> who should I do next & what pairing?


End file.
